The present invention concerns a heat-insulating roller-blind intended to be placed in front of a window.
Since the realization that the energy supplies are limited and that the cost of energy has risen considerably, it has become important to save on heating energy. New building standards have been developed for the purpose of increasing the heat-insulating capacity of new houses and measures have been accepted for additional insulation of previously built houses. According to the new constructon standards the window surface area is limited to a certain percentage of the facade surface. Furthermore, triple glazed windows are prescribed in order to increase the heat-insulating capacity of the windows and thus to further decrease heat loss through the window.